1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator which provides an improved installation structure of a receiving device disposed in a storage chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus which supplies cool air generated by a refrigeration cycle to a storage chamber to maintain freshness of various food products for a long period of time. Generally, the refrigerator includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. The refrigerator supplies cool air to the storage chamber, that is, a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber, using heat transfer according to phase change of a coolant.
A plurality of shelves is disposed in the storage chamber of the refrigerator to store food products thereon. A drawer type receiving device may be disposed in the storage chamber to freshly store food products such as vegetables, fruit, meat and fish.
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-19219 discloses an example of a refrigerator including such a receiving device. A conventional refrigerator disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-19219 includes a vegetable box with an upper portion opened, and a shelf, that is, a vegetable box cover installed to cover the upper portion of the vegetable box and separate the vegetable box from the cooling chamber. A guide rail having a guider for stably loading the vegetable box is disposed on the lower surface of the vegetable box cover. The vegetable box is extracted outward and retracted inward while sliding along the guide rail.
However, in the above-mentioned receiving device, if the vegetable box cover is unstably mounted on the storage chamber, when the vegetable box is extracted and retracted or when products disposed on the vegetable box cover are loaded and unloaded, the vegetable box cover moves with the vegetable box or the products. When the vegetable box cover moves, it may not stably support the products disposed on the vegetable box cover. Accordingly, it may cause a feeling of uneasiness in a user. Further, in an even worse case, the vegetable box cover may be separated from the storage chamber to the outside.
On the other hand, the vegetable box cover may be completely fixed to an inner portion of the storage chamber in order to stably mount the vegetable box cover. In this case, however, when the inner portion of the storage chamber or the vegetable box cover is cleaned, it is not easy to separate the vegetable box cover, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.